Chapter 5: The Cyber Nightmare! Assassino's first strike!
Chapter 5 “The Cyber Nightmare! Assasino’s first strike!” Kamon opened his eyes. He was standing in the middle of a dark space. Stars were blinking overhead. As he looked around he realized he was standing in quite a familiar surroundings, Hisehade City. ‘''Where am I?’ Kamon looked around. It was Hisehade City, but not the Hisehade City he knew. Buildings were wrecked. The sky overhead was dark blue, its stars were visible, but a cold feeling came over Kamon. ‘''What happened to Hisehade City? When is this, why has this happened?’ He moved forward, realizing wherever he was, whatever brought him down here, this would be impossible to happen in a few hours. Only a few hours ago he had arrived at the Valbert Royal Hotel, there was nothing wrong with Hisehade City then. “Where am I?” The sentence echoed through the cold and wasted Hisehade City. Kamon moved past a row of buildings, while picking up speed. He could hear his own footsteps, but he realized there was more. Something was following him. “Who are you?” Kamon turned around in a second and found himself face to face with nothing. There was simply no-one there, but he could swear he had heard something. Was this a nightmare? If it was, it sure looked to real. He turned around, when he noticed a shadow moving along the wall. Believing there to be someone, Kamon followed the direction the shadow went, following him deeper into Hisehade City. He didn’t see anything or anyone familiar around, there were no people on the streets. There was nothing but emptiness in the city. As he turned around a corner he somehow felt he was in a familiar street. He looked up to the end of the street realizing very well what happened and where he was. In front of him was the once magnificent steel structure of the McFlinn Main Tower of McFlinn Corp. However it had changed, it was broken, pieces of walls were missing, antenna’s broken. “What happened here?” “Please...” Kamon looked around hearing the voice, a female voice. He sought for the source of the voice, not immediately recognizing where it came from. He searched and scouted the surroundings. He finally found the place from where it may have come. A fallen piece of debris lying front of an entrance of a shop. Kamon lifted it up, finding a girl lying face flat on the ground. He stared at her and then bend down to turn her around. The girl had long dark blonde hair and her arms were bruised and cut open at various places. “Hey, can you…” Kamon however stopped dead in his sentence as he looked at the girl. The girl, now being turned around, was Sara. “Sara?” ------------------------------- Sara entered the suite of the Valbert Royal Hotel. She and Kamon stayed in one room and she was halfway through calling her mom to inform her she would be staying here for the night when she heard Kamon whispering her name. She knew he was asleep, so he probably had a bad dream, a nightmare. She sat down on the couch of the luxury suite and looked out of the rectangular window on the right. They had an overview on the city they were in. In the far distance, she could see the McFlinn Corp Main Tower, where Kamon´s father worked until late usually. Though even from this distance, she knew where the office of his father was, the top office, the top floor, she could see there were no lights on. “Probably went to the mansion early,” Sara figured and she pulled the remote from the table near the couch. Kamon was resting again, without any noise this time. She switched on the television as a news broadcast was being displayed. “Today McFlinn Corp has announced the launch of a new virtual security system called Quartol X12, providing premises with real life virtual security.” The male reporter was standing in front of the camera. He was Dan Reynolds, a well known news reporter. “Critics have criticized McFlinn Corp on the waterproof security they promise. They say virtual representations of security personnel won’t do the trick.” “Dan,” the reporter in the studio asked the news reporter. “Rumors are going that they will produce an actual action game based on this program.” “There has been no confirmation on that Ronald,” Dan turned sideways to show the large McFlinn Corp Main Tower. “McFlinn Corp certainly tries to be inventive to make their products sell on the market. Rumors are also going that Industrial Illusions has signed on for creating a card set around this new program.” “So they already know,” Sara sighed, remembering how Kamon used to work on that project with designers of McFlinn Corp. She pushed a button on the remote, switching to another channel. “''We all live in a Pokémon World, Pokémon!.” “Shut up,” Sara growled and she pushed another button, making the screen go black. She was about to go to the small kitchen and pick a drink from the fridge when she heard a bang above them. She looked up to see any cracks in the ceiling, however there were none. As she heard nothing else, she opened the fridge and pulled a drink from it. She walked back to the room where Kamon was sleeping, but Kamon was still asleep apparently having slept through the bang. She went back to the couch with the TV and realized she might as well take some rest as well. When she was about to turn to the second bedroom of the suite, she heard another bang, this time louder. She figured it was abnormal for that to happen twice on one evening. She picked the phone on the table next to the couch and dialed the number of the reception. There was no tone. Something was wrong. Was the power cut? Was there a power failure? She headed over to the door and opened it. As Sara looked into the hallway, she saw a door closing at the end of the hallway. She hesitated to move, but then finally stepped into the hallway. A few lights were flickering, confirming her suspicion of the power failure or whatever it was that caused bangs. As she moved past the rooms near their room, one of the room’s doors opened and the familiar face of a girl she had seen on the boat appeared. “What is going on?” ------------------------------- “Sara?” The girl Kamon had turned around looked like Sara, but at the same time wasn’t her either. Her eyes were empty, there was no light in them. Her hair was messy and her face looked messy. “Sara, what is going on here?” Sara did not respond at first, not even opening her eyes. She was breathing, but barely. “Sara, please wake up,” Kamon pulled her away from the rubbish around them. “Please, you have got to tell me what is going on here.” At that very same moment he heard footsteps. As he turned around, two cloaked people were approaching her. One was somewhat larger than the other. They both wore gray cloaks with golden lines. The other was smaller. The hoods of the cloaks were pulled over their eyes. “Who are you?” “I think a better question for you is where are you?” the larger person spoke, a male voice. “What happened to Hisehade City?” Kamon asked them, obviously thinking they had something to do with it. “What is going on here? What happened?” “You happened,” the second person spoke, this one was female. “We could not stop it, you could not stop it. The darkness that has overtaken this city now has won.” “Why? What darkness?” “He hasn’t realized it,” the male person warned the female. “Must he know?” “No,” the female person responded. “He must not know. Only then there is a chance this scenario may be stopped.” “What must I not know?” Kamon asked the two. “Tell me! What must or may I not know?” “You will find out soon enough,” the male person cut off Kamon. “For now we take our leave.” “Why is this happening to me?” “You were always destined to do this, Kamon McFlinn,” the female person spoke again and she pointed to Kamon. “Find the eight and find the three. If you do not succeed, this will happen to Hisehade City.” “Find what eight? Find which three?” Kamon heard a sound and turned around. Sara, or whatever she was, had disappeared behind him. Again he turned around, to find himself lonely in the dark Hisehade City. He then saw how people started to appear around him. They came from all sides. They had an empty stare in their eyes. Their face was either dark or bloody. “What the…” ---------------------------------- “You are Jen right?” Sara was standing in front of the girl she had already met on the boat once. The girl was dressed in a training suit. She had her long brown hair tied up in a pony tail. She nodded and closed the door behind her. “I am sorry, I don’t want to wake Lean and Thomas.” “That’s alright,” Sara nodded. “I suppose you heard it too?” “Yeah,” Jen answered and looked at Sara. “Have you any idea what it might be?” “Power failure, the phones were down as well.” Sara looked up and down the hall. “Something happened on the roof.” “Yeah I heard those bangs as well.” Jen looked to a far door with “EXIT” on a sign above it. She walked over it. “I don’t think that is the best idea.” Jen opened the door and walked through it. Hesitating, but not wanting Jen to go alone, Sara moved through the opening of the door as well. Seeing the staircase, she also noticed the lights flickering. They moved up the stairs, to the roof. “So what are we going to do when we get to the roof?” Sara asked Jen, being very uncertain. “I don’t know, at least we know what is going on than,” Jen answered and she pointed to the door on the top step of the staircase. Jen was the first to reach it, opening it slowly and looking outside. “What is it? Do you see something?” “Uhm,” Jen hesitated to answer. Sara moved to her, looking outside as well. There was not much to see except for a couple of sticks placed in a random order around the rooftop. “I would not exactly call this normal, would you?” “No,” Sara stepped away so that Jen could step back in. However Jen did just the opposite of that, stepping onto the roof. “I don’t think that is the best idea.” “Probably not,” Jen walked to the first group of sticks and Sara hesitated, but followed. As they passed the first ring, they could hear footsteps around them. The first ring of sticks was suddenly lit and they moved on. “Jen,” Sara put her hand on Jen’s shoulder. “Look.” They now realized they were standing in some kind of circle. More and more sticks were lit as shadowy figures were approaching the outside ring of lit sticks, which could rather be called torches. The shadowy figures were everywhere. They looked like average day humans, they were dressed as. Having no choice but to move forward, Sara and Jen moved into the center of the surrounded circle. “Sara look,” Jen pointed to a place near them. The shadowy figures had disappeared at that place. As Jen was ready to make a run for it. The shadows came together again and formed into a male person. He was dressed in a long black cloak. He had red eyes and a sword on his back. “Who are you? Why are we here?” “You are here because you are meant to be here. There is no other destiny for you than to be eliminated,” the man spoke and he raised his hood from his head, revealing it to be Assasino, the one who had assaulted Sam in front of his house. “As for who I am, you can simply call me Assasino.” “To be eliminated?” “Yes in order for my plan to succeed, you are to be eliminated.” Assasino pulled back the sheath of his cloak, revealing a black duel disk. “In a game you are all too familiar in.” “Which plan?” Jen demanded to know. “What kind of creepy cult are you?” “That is none of your business, but my intentions are pure.” Assasino countered and he inserted a dueling deck. “Pure darkness that is.” “Pure darkness you say?” Sara laughed while still looking around for a way out. “There is no way out, is there?” “Of course not,” Assasino replied and he raised his duel disk. “For now this is my playing ground. For now you are trapped here. For now, this is where you will stay, until I decide otherwise. Or…” “Until we defeat you,” Jen concluded and Assasino nodded. “Smart girl,” Assasino raised his arms and the torches widened the circle, moving backwards. “Now how about it?” “Even if we want too,” Sara looked at her arm. “We don’t have duel disks.” “That has been taken care of,” Assasino pointed to their backs and Jen and Sara turned around, to find two duel disks laying behind them. “You’ll find we are very serious about this.” “We can see that,” Sara picked the duel disk behind her up, but instead of equipping herself with it, she threw it against the nearest row of people standing behind her. The duel disk went right through them, as if they were not there. Sara realized they could make a run for it and Jen seemed to anticipate on that action as she pulled the same stunt as Sara. “Oh no, you don’t,” Assasino’s colossal voice boomed and strings of Dark Energy pulled both of them back to the middle. As much as they tried to resist it, there was no possibility of escaping it. “What are you?” “Your worst nightmare,” Assasino activated his duel disk, while the strains of energy lifted up Sara and Jen and they were equipped with a duel disk, automatically activating them. “You have no choice.” “We have no choice,” Sara concluded and she nodded to Jen. “I will have your back.” “Let’s do this then,” Jen shuffled her deck as did Sara. Assasino levitated his deck in front of him and telekinetically started to shuffle it. “What is HE?” “I don’t know.” “Enough talk,” Assasino shifted the two helpless girls apart. “We will duel.” “Duel!” Sara - 4000 Jen - 4000 Assasino - 4000 “I will start this duel then,” Sara flipped a card from her deck, still constrained by the strains of darkness. “Spell Card activate,Polymerization. I fuse my two Cyber Dragon from my hand to summon forth Cyber Twin Dragon (2800/2200).” The mechanical white dragon appeared on her field. ‘''Good, a 2800 attack monster right on the start!’ Jen knew they had some advantage now. However for how long? “I set these cards face down,” Sara placed two cards in her Spell/Trap Card Zone, so that two brown backed cards appeared in front of her. “I end my turn now. Go Jen, it is your turn.” Jen nodded, it was her turn indeed. “My turn,” Jen lifted of a new card from her deck and it glowed. “Nice! Activate spell card Time Window, which can be activated when drawn. I can place two Time-Counters on a Time Hero monster in my hand.” Two lights went over to a card she held. “Time Heroes? You play Time Heroes?” “Yes I do and since two Time-Counters have been placed on this Time Hero in my hand, I can Special Summon it to the field. Time Hero - Vanguard (1000/1900) in defense mode.” A warrior appeared on the field. His sword was shaped like a clock’s arm. “Now since I still have a normal summon left, I summon forth Time Hero - Twilight Crosser (500/0).” Another warrior appeared. This one was considerably smaller then Vanguard, but it had two dual blades in his hand. Its helmet was shaped as a clock and it wore grey armor. “Now I can place 1 Time-Counter on a Time Hero in my hand every turn,” Jen smirked as a light appeared to be floating around one of her cards. “Next second special ability. I can deal you 100 points of damage for every Time-Counter placed on a Time Hero in my hand.” Assasino - 4000 -> 3900 “Your Twilight Crosser is too weak to be around for long,” Assasino countered and he looked at the tiny warrior. “That may be true but I will protect it. I equip it with Mist Body.” Mist started floating around the warrior and formed a protective barrier. “I now set this card and end my turn.” “My turn than.” “In which I place another Time-Counter on a card in my hand.” A second light joined the first light on the only card in her hand. “And second effect of Twilight Crosser activates as well.” Assasino - 3900 -> 3700 “I summon forth The Fiend Megacyber (2200/1200) in attack mode.” The yellow armored fiend appeared on the field. “Next up my continuous spell card, Mass Driver. Each time I tribute a monster I deal 400 points of damage to you.” “The Fiend Megacyber can be summoned when we have two or more monsters on the field,” Sara realized the summoning of the fiend monster. “That is why it was so easy for him to summon it.” “Using a card effect I summon The Fiend Excorsizer (2200/1000) in attack mode.” A fiend, similar to The Fiend Megacyber appeared next to it. It held a big hammer. Opposed to The Fiend Megacyber, it wore red armor. “Now to activate its effect. By sending the top card from my deck to the graveyard, I can special summon one copy of that card.” “Great a resource management card.” Assasino revealed the card to be a Skull Knight #2. Another one flipped from his deck and he summoned it to the field. “Now to tribute it to the effect of Mass Driver, I deal 400 points of damage to both of you since you are both considered my opponent.” Sara - 4000 -> 3600 Jen - 4000 -> 3600 “I set this card and end my turn,” Assasino focused his view on Sara and smirked. “It is your turn.” “My turn indeed.” “I activate my face down card,” Assasino’s card flipped up. “Devil’s Torture. Now whenever a card is activated my opponent loses 200 lifepoints.” “Twilight Crosser’s effect, I place 1 Time-Counter on a card in my hand.” Another light appeared with the other two. Assasino - 3700 -> 3400 “Activate spell card, Cyber Network. Using its effect I summon 1 Cyber Dragon from my hand to the field. However it must be destroyed if I summon a new Cyber monster to the field.” Another metallic dragon appeared. “Devil’s Torture activates, dealing you 200 points of damage!” Sara - 3600 -> 3400 “Plus Devil’s Torture has another effect, when you summon a monster, it loses 300 attack points (2100 -> 1800),” Assasino smirked as the dragon weakened. “Next I use my The Fiend Excorsizer’s effect and remove the top card from play to summon another copy to the field.” He shifted the card from his deck and revealed it to be Skull Servant. ‘''Weak monsters, why does he use weak monsters?’ Jen wondered. “Next I summon a Skull Servant (300/200) to the field,” Assasino placed the monster card in defense mode on the field. “I use my normal summon this turn to tribute my Cyber Dragon and summon forth a new monster, Cybernetic Gigantes(2200/1200).” A humanoid towering machine appeared on his side of the field. “Now when this card battles a non machine monster, it is not destroyed by battle.” “What?!” “Cybernetic Gigantes, destroy The Fiend Megacyber!” Sara ordered and the humanoid machine stroke the defending yellow armored fiend, destroying it. Assasino - 3400 -> 2900 “Why did I lose lifepoints?” “Time Flux,” Jen revealed a spell card on her field. “It can only be activated during my opponent’s turn. I can deal an additional 500 points of damage to you!” “You lose 200 lifepoints due to my Devil’s Torture. And Cybernetic Gigantes 300! (ATK: 2200 -> 1900)” Jen - 3600 -> 3400 “I set this card and end my turn,” Sara concluded her turn and Jen picked up her next card. “I place another Time-Counter on a Time Hero on my field.” A fourth light joined the other three and the card glowed. “Now Time Hero - Strato Guard’s (1900/1400) effect activates, I can draw four cards. You lose 400 points due to my Twilight Crosser.” Assasino - 2900 -> 2500 “Now since I removed Time-Counters by the effect of a Time-Hero, I can kick in with Time Buster’s effect.” Jen’s face down card flipped up. “This deals you 200 points of damage times the number of Time-Counters removed.” Assasino - 2500 -> 1700 “Now I activate Time Hero - Quantum Delver’s (500/500) effect. By removing it from play, I can add two Time Heroes with Quantum in their name to my hand.” She pocketed a card and searched her deck for two cards, adding them to her hand. “However that is not all as my Twilight Crosser now gains 300 attack points (ATK: 500 -> 800).” “It is still a bug to be crushed,” Assasino growled. “You lose 200 lifepoints times the number of cards activated.” Jen - 3400 -> 3000 “I now play Unclipped in Time, which allows me to pay 1000 lifepoints and one monster on my field can attack you directly!” Jen commanded as her Twilight Crosser rose up and attacked Assasino directly. Assasino - 1700 -> 900 Jen - 3000 -> 2000 “Unclipped in Time also has a down side,” Assasino reminded her. “Plus you lose another 200 lifepoints due to Devil’s Torture.” Jen - 2000 -> 1800 “I end my turn.” “My turn it is than,” Assasino pulled a new card and a light appeared at one of Jen’s cards. “I suppose that is your friend Strato Guard again?” Assasino - 900 -> 800 “Yes,” Jen smirked. “Activate spell card Surging Fusion,” Assasino placed the spell card in his duel disk. “I remove a Skull Knight #2 from play.” A light disappeared into the new fusion spell card of Assasino. “Surging Fusion,” Sara recognized the card. “Surely a popular card these days.” “Next I send my Devil’s Torture to the graveyard to activate a new card from my deck. Mind Crest activate.” A new trap card appeared on the field. “This card activates another card from my hand, Mind’s Torture. Now I roll a dice.” Assasino threw a virtual dice and it landed on a five. “What does that mean?” “I choose to deal you 500 points of damage.” However the shock having hit Jen, was much more intense than she anticipated. Jen - 1800 -> 800 “What?! You said 500.” “I did, but Mind Crest doubles the damage,” Assasino smirked as he looked over the field, to the Cyber Twin Dragon and the Cybernetic Gigantes and then to the Time Heroes of Jen. “Now I believe it is time to take care of them. The Fiend Megacyber, take care of her Twilight Crosser, will you?” As the yellow armored fiend hit the Twilight Crosser, Jen stayed on her feet. She had her face down card face up. “Power Wall,” Jen kicked in. “Now by sending any number of cards from my deck to my graveyard I can lower the damage by 100 for every card.” She picked ten cards. “I throw out ten cards, which means 1000 of your damage is negated.” Jen - 800 -> 400 “Well then, I tribute my remaining Skull Servant to use Mass Driver’s effect,” Assasino saw how a blast occurred. “That will be for you Sara.” Sara - 3400 -> 3000 “Now I end my turn.” Sara - 3000 Jen - 400 Assasino - 800 ------------------------------- Dragen, Illian and Dyllan were resting at Dragen’s home when Dragen opened a can of cookies and handed them to the others. It was night, but he wasn’t feeling sleepy at all, he was full of energy and though he knew cookies would only keep him awake. “Dragen,” Dyllan murmured. “Seriously, don’t you need rest?” “Rest? I have been full of energy since I dueled dull guy over there,” Dragen claimed and he took a bite from a cookie. “Damn, how old are these?” “I don’t know,” Illian pestered him and he smiled. “I took them from the kitchen.” “Illian, you know Dragen’s kitchen right?” Dyllan sighed and he picked the box of cookies and went to the trash container, throwing them in. “Don’t take something that hasn’t been opened recently.” “Hey, my lifestyle is perfect!” “It ain’t your lifestyle I am worried about,” Dyllan gave him a friendly tick on the shoulder. “I worry about my stomach.” “Let’s call for pizza,” Illian sighed. “At this time of the day?” “What? It is twenty-four seven these days for these guys,” Dyllan picked the phone that was on a desk near them and dialed a number, placing it at his ear. He suddenly stopped. “Wait, there is no dialing tone…” “Maybe a fall out of electricity everywhere in the city?” Illian wondered. Dragen went over to the window of his house, but there was no darkness in the city everywhere else he could see. “No,” Dragen punched the window. “Just the phones. Try the television.” Illian got the remote, pushed a button, but no images were shown on the television. Only static image. “Dyllan, try the radio.” As Dyllan tried the radio, all they could hear was static noise. They were going blind, with no communication feet to the others or a police station, no feet from the surroundings over the television, nothing. “Okay,” Dragen concluded. “Now that is weird.” ------------------------------- Sara - 3000 Jen - 400 Assasino - 800 “My turn,” Sara started her turn and shifted a new card from her deck as another light embedded itself on Jen’s card, making it two Time-Counters. Assasino - 800 -> 600 “I summon forth Cyber Ourogon (900/400) in attack mode.” A snake like dragon appeared on the field. It was longer than the usualCyber Dragon. “However without your Devil’s Torture you cannot lower my monster’s attack power.” “No, I can’t indeed,” Assasino smirked but pointed to his two cards, Mind Crest and Mind’s Torture. “I have different plans anyway.” “I equip my Cyber Ourogon with Phaser Shot. It now can no longer be destroyed by spell cards,” Sara looked at Jen, who was still standing as her dragon was equipped with a satellite dish like equipment. “Mind’s Torture activate!” Assasino threw a dice and it landed on a one. “Oh well, to bad for you I suppose. I double the damage with Mind Crest.” Jen - 400 -> 200 “Sara,” Jen coughed. “He is really torturing us. And if we don’t do something, either of us or both are a goner.” “I know. Cyber Twin Dragon, attack his The Fiend Megacyber! Finish this!” Sara ordered. She knew this would be enough power to take Assasino down, win this duel and get figured out what and why this was happening. “To early to seen, girl.” Assasino removed a card from his duel disk. “Negate Attack.” “Excuse me?” “Negate Attack. I negate your attack and end your Battle Phase,” Assasino snorted at her attempt to stop him. “There is no way you can escape it.” “We’ll see,” Sara lowered her duel disk. “I end my turn.” ‘''Don’t leave me now, deck.’ Jen shifted another card from her deck and her smile faltered. A third light joined the other two on one of her cards. Assasino - 600 -> 300 “I summon Time Hero - Strato Guard (1900/1400) in defense mode and switch my Twilight Crosser and Vanguard to defense mode.” Jen shifted her look as her monsters lowered themselves on their knees. “My Mind Crest and Mind’s Torture combo. I roll a dice.” The dice landed on a six. Assasino pointed to Sara. “I deal 600 points of damage to you. However it is doubled.” Sara - 3000 -> 1800 “Why attack her?” Jen wanted to know. “Do you really intent on dealing us as much damage as you can?” “Yes.” “I end my turn,” Jen lowered her head in a sign she had kind of given up her win. “Jen, your Twilight Crosser is removed from play now!” Sara warned her and Jen did not respond. “My turn,” Assasino picked a card from his deck and pocketed it. Surging Fusion activated. “By Surging Fusion’s effect I remove the last required Fusion Material Monster required to summon forth this monster. I have removed two Skull Knight #2. Now I can summon forth Skull Warlock (2400/2000)!” A bone-covered magician appeared. It was entirely covered with bones. Its red eyes focused on Jen as it licked around its lips. “Skull Warlock, attack her Cybernetic Gigantes!” Assasino ordered and the warlock pointed its staff at Sara’s monster. It destroyed the monster. “When Skull Warlock attacks, it gains half of the attacked monster’s power (ATK: 2400 -> 3500)!” Sara - 1800 -> 500 “And when Skull Warlock attacks, the monster that is attacked cannot negate its destruction. So much for your Gigantes’ ability.” Assasino smirked as he then turned to Jen. He rolled a dice due to his cards. He rolled a three. “Goodbye Jen.” Jen - 400 -> 0 “Now this duel is over,” Assasino focused his attention on Sara. “I set this card and end my turn.” Jen had dropped on the ground, not moving. She was surrounded by the torches and the shadowy people surrounding the battle field. “Turn start,” Sara flipped her next card from her deck. “Luckily I have one last trick up on my sleeve. Cyber Ourogon, attack his Skull Warlock!” “Why?” “Cyber Ourogon gains half of the monsters original attack power. However I activate Pump Up, a spell card that allows me to double the attack power until the end phase. Cyber Ourogon continue your attack (ATK: 900 -> 1800 -> 3000)!” Sara ordered and Cyber Ourogon attacked the magician. “I am afraid not Sara. Activate Draining Shield,” Assasino flipped his remaining card face up. “Now I gain lifepoints equal to your monsters power.” Assasino - 300 -> 3300 “No,” Sara sighed and realized it would soon be over for her. He was too good for her. Only thing for her to hope was that Kamon would find her and beat the hell out of Assasino. “I end my turn.” “Final turn begin,” Assasino drew his next card. “Roll dice.” “Please…” The dice ended up on a four. “Goodbye Sara.” Sara - 500 -> 0 Jen - 0 Assasino - 3300 Assasino watched as Sara slowly dropped on her knees, looking at him. He snickered and walked over to them as Sara completely lost consciousness and dropped on the ground. Bending over the two unconscious bodies, he took away their decks and nodded towards the shadowy people around him. “Take them away.” Three dark figures materialized. All were similarly clad like Assasino. All dark cloaks, but these had red accents. They picked up the two bodies of the unconscious ladies and disappeared. To be continued… RANDOM DARK DUELIST TRIVIA: I originally wanted to add one more scene of Kamon in his dream world state to this chapter, but ultimately decided not too when I realized I would run out of scenes for the next chapter for him. Mirroring the original chapter 5 and 6 this would have also taken two chapters. Moving away however from the original plot, this rewritten Season 1 will have a couple of pleasant surprises for the readers who have been with TDDS for some longer. Original plot outline in Chapter 5 was basically the same. Jen and Sara teamed up against a couple of bad guys called Sean and Cadice. Sean would be using some kind of Undead deck combined with a special monarch I created back than, Cadice would use some kind of Ninja deck, where monsters already combined with spell cards. Also Lean would have been kidnapped and transported to a different dimension. The whole former different dimension thing from the original season 1 will not return in that form not as a main plot element though. Now, though a day late, I have fulfilled the first promise. The first five chapters of the rewritten Season 1 are posted. The Episode Guide has been updated. The next event will be the movie special I have written in light of my five year anniversary. It will “air” on May 19, 2011. Also, beginning with this chapter, will I post the descriptions of the original cards used in this chapter. Makes it a lot easier for you too. Oh right, I slightly altered the Pump Up card used by Sara. It originally was used by Yugi against Raphael in Duel Monsters. See you for the movie special!